The Beginning of the Beginning
by Livinginthestars97
Summary: One shot of the ending scene in 4x07 How I interpreted the scene plus some added things ;)!


_Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction entry ever, so I would love to hear your thoughts on it. This is just how I interpreted the DEx scene PLUS some added things. :)  
__Hope you like it! _

After Stefan left, I was finally alone with Damon. We still hadn't had a chance to talk about what had happened that day. I had finally admitted my feelings

for Damon. I told him straight out that he was the reason that Stefan and I had broken up. I watched as his face turned from disbelief to complete and utter

happiness. Seeing his beautiful face light up like that was so different... Damon never got happpiness. All he usually got was suffering and pain- Katherine

never loved him, I chose to be with Stefan, and yet he still always played the good guy by protecting and loving me through it all. It was about time that I

finally told him how thankful I was to have him in my life and how sorry I was to have taken so long to realize that I was falling in lo-

"Elena? Are you okay?" I was awoken from my deep thoughts to a pair of penetrating blue eyes staring at me with concern.

"Oh, yeah sorry. I was just... thinking."

He looked concerned for about half a second more and then his features changed and his signature half-smile formed on his face as he got up to go pour

himself a glass of bourbon.

I gazed after him as he grabbed two glasses and poured the amber liquid into both of them. Then he strode across the room back to me to hand me a glass.

"Thanks" I gave him a small smile sipped the bourbon, not even wincing as the harsh liquid trickled down my throat.

Damon looked surprised. "I was being polite, I thought you hated whiskey."

I looked up into his icy blue eyes. "My brother wants to kill me." The realization hit me again and the thought came onto me like a wall of bricks. I never wanted

this to happen to Jeremy... it was because of me that this happened to him.. it's all my fau-

Broken out of my thoughts once again, Damon replied, "Join the club" and flashed his signature smirk.

With that we clinked glasses and went on with our conversation.

I told him about how everyone was judging me, like I was acting like a completely different person.

"Maybe I'm not so good at this vampire thing." I watched as he processed my words with a discerned face.

He smiled then and asked, "You know what I think?"

"Hm?" I replied.

"I don't ever think I've ever seen you more alive." He stated with a smile.

I could tell by his face he wasn't just saying that .. he meant it. While everyone was walking around judging me, here was Damon. Like always, he was making

me feel better about myself.

I thought for a moment, and then decided to change the subject and finally tell him what I wanted to confess to him all night.

"That dance they did today," I looked down- not quite sure how I was going to finish my sentence. "It kinda reminded me of-"

"When we danced together?" He finished my sentence.

I nodded and I saw that happiness spread across his face for the second time that day.

I went with my gut, and finally told him what I wanted to say. "I wanted to dance with you today." My eyes wandered up, and a I gazed into his which were

so full of love that I thought I could melt right there.

With that, he set our glasses on the table in front of us and then stood up. With a smile, he offered me his hand.

Knowing full well where this was going to lead to, I took his hand and he led me in front of the warm, lit fire-place.

Damon pulled me in and we began to sway to our own rhythm. There was no music, but we didn't need it. As we swayed I rested my head against his and

closed my eyes. I knew that from that moment, It was always going to be Damon for me. We were perfect for each other and I had been so stubborn to see

that in the past years.

Damon stepped away, still holding my hand, and twirled me in a circle. I could feel his happiness radiating from him and I wondered if he could feel mine.

As he pulled me back in, our lips crashed together. It was so much different from all the other times we had kissed. The first two times had been strictly him

kissing me and I didn't kiss him back. The third time, in Denver, was me kissing him to figure out if I had feelings for him or not. But now, it was mutual and that

is what made it so beautiful.

Damon sighed and deepened the kiss. My hand knotted in his perfect dark hair and I kissed him with all that I had- with all my passion and pent-up desire. I

wanted him, more that anything. As our lips moved against one another, I used my vamp speed to push him against the nearest wall, knocking aside a table

that was so rudely in my way.

He groaned with desire as I kissed his lips while fumbling to undo the buttons on his black button-down shirt. Deciding that was too time consuming, I ripped

the shirt straight down the middle. He had so many of those anyway. My lips found his once again, and he decided to take control. Using his vamp speed, he

pushed me up against the mantle of the fireplace. With a gasp, he kissed me with so much heated passion that I thought I was going to melt. My legs were

now around his waist and he was supporting me with his strong, muscular arms. I reached back and grasped the wall for further support as Damon proceeded

to kiss me. His tongue grazed the inside of my mouth, I was quivering under his touch.

I grasped the back of his neck and kissed him harder, allowing him to explore further.

Suddenly he swooped me up, without unlocking our lips and carried me across the room and up the stairs to the front of his bedroom. He set me down and

looked into my eyes. His dark hair was tousled in a sexy mess that made me want to throw him down on his bed even more. In a breathless, rough voice he

asked, "Are you sure about this, Elena?" He looked as if he thought I was going to change my mind and walk away from him as Katherine had.

"I've never been so sure about anything in my life." I replied breathlessly and ran my hands down his perfectly toned chest. I heard a small groan escape from

the back of his throat and he backed me up against his door. In an instant, the dress I was wearing disappeared from my body and was thrown across the

room in pieces. I sighed with pleasure as Damon trailed kisses down my neck and my chest.

Flashing us across the room I pushed him down on his very large bed and straddled him.

Cupping his face in my hands, I pressed my lips against his. He spun us around and slowly trailed kisses down my neck and over my breasts. I groaned with

pleasure as he worked his way down my body and kissed every inch of skin that was visible. He kissed back up my body while trailing his fingers down my

sides with feather-light touches that made me shiver with desire.

I spun us around again so I was on top of him again and began to slowly kiss down his stomach. He growled and threw his arms behind him, grabbing the soft

linen pillows under his head.

"You're killing me, Elena." His voice was rough and filled with desire. In a second I was under him once again.

I quivered as he slowly pulled of the rest off my clothes and also did away with his. He hovered above me, and looked directly into my eyes. I was dying for him

and my whole body was indicating that.

"Make love to me, Damon." I begged- my voice was low, raspy and filled with lust. With that we made love for the rest of the night until morning. He and I were

meant for each other, and fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. I would never let him go from then on, he was mine and I was his.


End file.
